


The Test

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: The Test [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Fetish, First Time, Interspecies, Kinks, Multi, Multiple Partners, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by AlysAn inventive (and extremely personal) test to determine Legolas' suitability for the Fellowship!
Series: The Test [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874848
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, but gods I wish they were! #sighs# I'm only borrowing them.  
> Feedback: Would welcome any feedback, this is the first time I've written anything like this, so I'd be really grateful for any (constructive!) comments!  
> Story Notes: This has been kicking around in my head since I first read the books, and the movie just solidified it! I always thought Arwen was too good to be true! And I can't help but see Legolas in a fairly submissive role, I'm afraid. Well, most of the time!

Legolas sat on the windowseat of his chamber at Rivendell, one knee drawn up and his chin resting on it. He gazed out at the gardens, thinking of his home in Mirkwood, and wondering when he would see it again. Having been chosen by Elrond as part of the Fellowship, he knew it would be some time, if ever, before he could go home. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Legolas called softly, slipping off the windowseat. "My lord Boromir!" he exclaimed as the door opened. The tall man nodded. "Good evening, Legolas". The elf was puzzled. "How can I be of service to you?" he enquired. Boromir looked at him flatly. "The lady Arwen requests that you attend her in her chamber". "Arwen... But I have scarcely spoken to her". Legolas was still puzzled. "What does the lady want with me?" Boromir was impassive. "I think that is for her to say". Legolas nodded. "Very well, I will attend her directly". "She has asked me to escort you to her chamber, as you will not know the way." Although the elf couldn't understand why Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor, would be carrying messages for Elrond's daughter, he realised the best way to satisfy his curiosity would be to accompany the man.

* * *

The two of them left the chamber and made their way towards Arwen's rooms, the tall Man striding easily along the maze of corridors, confident of his destination. Legolas, almost as tall but slighter and fairer, followed Boromir, moving with the easy grace common to all elves. Finally Boromir stopped outside a door, and knocked gently. A low, musical voice called softly "Enter". Boromir opened the door and bowed low. "My lady." She smiled. "Thank you, Boromir".  
Then Arwen turned to Legolas. "And I thank you, Legolas of Mirkwood, for answering my summons". The elf bowed very low. "I am at your service, lady. You have only to command me". He straightened up, briefly catching a hint of what might have been amusement in her blue eyes. Arwen was clad in a robe of white silk that fell to the floor, clinging to the curves of her body. Her long dark hair fell straight to her hips. It was easy to see why men desired her; not for nothing was she named most beautiful in the world.

* * *

As Arwen remained silent, Legolas asked again, softly, "How may I serve you, lady?" She looked back at him coolly. "You are proud, Prince. Ours has ever been a proud race, yet I sense pride runs deeper than usual in you. As my father has chosen you to be one of the Fellowship, I need to be sure that you will not let your pride rule your heart". He frowned slightly, unsure of himself. "What do you require of me, lady?" She crossed the room, coming to stand in front of him. Legolas looked down into her blue, blue eyes, feeling as if he were drowning in her gaze. "I want you to submit to my will," she said softly. "But of course..." he began.  
She reached up and lightly placed one slim finger over his lips. "I don't think you fully understand, Prince Legolas. I require your complete submission to me, and your obedience to my command. This is a test, Legolas, and it will not be easy." He stared down at her, still not fully understanding. "But what would you have me do, lady?" She met his gaze. "You will see. There may be humiliation, and even a little pain. But there will also be pleasure the like of which you cannot imagine". She saw his dark eyes widen as he began to comprehend her meaning, and his fair skin flushed. Smiling slightly, Arwen took a step back. ""Boromir, there is wine. Will you pour?" she asked sweetly. Boromir obeyed silently, handing full goblets of wine to Arwen and then to Legolas, finally taking one for himself. "Drink" Arwen said softly.  
Legolas took a gulp of wine. It was stronger than he'd expected, and he closed his eyes briefly. "There, "she smiled. "That was not so hard, was it?" Feeling a little more relaxed, the elf nodded. "Good. Now remove your shirt."  
The dark eyes widened again. "Lady...?" Her face was implacable. "You heard me, Legolas".

* * *

Legolas looked over to where Boromir was leaning against the wall of Arwen's chamber, strong arms crossed over his chest. Arwen followed his eyes. "Boromir will stay. Now, Legolas..."  
Blushing furiously, the elf unlaced his shirt, pulling the fine linen over his head. "Very good" she said softly, approaching him. Arwen dipped her finger into her goblet of wine, and then raised her finger to his lips. When he didn't react she smiled, and reached up to very gently lick the wine off his lips. Legolas closed his eyes briefly, feeling her breasts brush against his chest, separated only by the thin silk of her robe. Then his eyes flew open as Arwen dipped her finger in the wine again, and then ran her finger down the centre of his smooth chest. "You please me, Legolas of Mirkwood" she whispered. "I am minded to reward you". She bent her head, and her tongue traced the line of her finger on his chest. Legolas gasped as her finger brushed over his nipples, one after the other. He closed his eyes again, letting his head fall back as Arwen gently traced her tongue over the same path, caressing his nipples until he groaned softly. Then she took a step back. "Open your eyes" she said softly.  
Her eyes locked onto his, Arwen released the clasp of her robe. It dropped to the floor, and she stood naked in front of him. Legolas released his breath in one long shuddering sigh, and reached out for her. Instantly her eyes darkened. "Fool!" she snapped. He stared at her, bewildered and hurt, but she ignored him. "My lord Boromir..." Legolas started, having forgotten Boromir's presence. The man crossed the room and lifted Arwen into his arms, laying her down on a low couch. "Watch, Legolas" Arwen said clearly.

* * *

Boromir bent over the couch and kissed her. Legolas could only watch in mounting anger and humiliation as Boromir covered Arwen's slender body with kisses, caressing her almost roughly. Finally the elf could stand no more. Turning, he moved to the door. As his hand touched the handle, Arwen spoke. "Will you fail the test, my Prince? You must learn to subdue your proud nature." Legolas clenched his fists, but he turned back. "I will try, lady," he said through gritted teeth. She spoke in Elven. "I realise it is hard for you to watch these things. Come." Slowly he approached.  
"Kneel".  
He knelt by the couch, Boromir having melted into the background. Arwen reached out and ran her fingers through his long fair hair, then down over his chest. Although Legolas was slim he was well muscled, with the strong shoulders and arms of an archer. He closed his eyes, letting his head fall forwards as her delicate fingers explored his upper body, gliding over his fair skin. "The test will get harder," she warned him. He made no answer, his eyes drinking in every detail of her slender body, her skin creamy against the dark velvet of the couch, but reddened with the force of Boromir's kisses and the roughness of his beard. "I would have you disrobe" Arwen said softly. Legolas gritted his teeth. "Lady..."  
"Do you refuse to submit to my will?"  
He flushed angrily. "Must Boromir remain?" "He is part of your test," she informed him.

* * *

"Are you afraid, Elf?" Boromir asked softly, amusement in his voice. "Not of _you_ " Legolas answered stiffly. Boromir shrugged, flinging himself into a chair. He kicked off his boots, and then stretched out his long legs. Arwen rose gracefully and moved to stand beside him. She beckoned to Legolas, who approached reluctantly. "You must admit he is beautiful, my lord" Arwen said softly to Boromir. He laughed. "More like a girl than a man, with that pretty face and yellow hair". Legolas tensed, ready to attack, but he caught Arwen's eye and realised he was being deliberately provoked. "Well?" Boromir continued. " _Are_ you a girl, little Elf?" Legolas gritted his teeth. Arwen looked up at him. "Why do you make it so difficult?" she asked in Elven. "I gave you an order". Legolas' eyes darkened in anger. "Lady," he ground out. Glaring at the two of them, Legolas kicked off his boots, then furiously pulled off his woollen leggings. He stood naked before them, strong fists clenched. Arwen trailed her cool fingers down his muscled chest and taut stomach, then over his thigh before delicately caressing his manhood. "See? Nothing to be ashamed of," she said gently.

* * *

Legolas closed his eyes again as Arwen caressed him. A moment later he felt her soft lips brush against his, and he kissed her desperately. Her hands rested lightly on his chest, and it was a few seconds before he realised that the fingers stroking his erection were not Arwen's. His dark eyes flew open and he jerked away, but Boromir's strong arm stopped him. "Easy, Legolas" Boromir said softly. The strong fingers stilled, and Legolas bit his lip in humiliation as he realised how aroused he had become. "There is no shame in it" Arwen murmured. The elf shook his head frantically. "No. A man..." Arwen raised her delicate eyebrows. "And if I ordered you to submit to Boromir?" she enquired in Elven. Legolas paled. "Lady, no..."  
"Be still" she ordered, switching back to Westron. "Boromir..." Legolas closed his eyes, the blood rushing to his cheeks as Boromir began to caress him again, stroking him in a slow but relentless rhythm. Despite himself Legolas groaned softly, his manhood iron-hard in Boromir's strong fingers. As Boromir continued to caress him, Arwen took his hands, guiding them to her breasts. Legolas stroked her silken skin gently, almost disbelievingly, his long fingers flickering over her breasts until she moaned very softly. Arwen took a deep breath. "Enough."  
She took Legolas' hands in hers, raising them briefly to her lips before stepping back. Arwen crossed the room, sinking down onto the couch once more.

* * *

"Legolas, come here" she said softly. As Legolas knelt in front of her, she looked over his head to look at Boromir, and nodded slightly. Then she turned to the elf. "I want you to submit to me once more" she murmured in Elven. I want you to pleasure me with your tongue." Legolas swallowed, his eyes glittering in his pale face as Arwen lay back on the couch. He drew a deep, shuddering breath. "Only my tongue, lady?" he pleaded. "Will you not let me...?" "Enough!" she snapped again.  
Legolas cried out as he felt his wrists seized from behind. He struggled, but Boromir had the element of surprise, quickly tying the elf's hands together behind his back with a length of rope. "Now do as my lady commands," the man growled. He put a strong hand on the back of Legolas' head, pushing him forwards. Arwen sighed softly as Legolas tentatively ran his tongue over her. He began to caress her, his long tongue slipping inside her then flickering over the centre of her desire until she gasped. Arwen took his head in her hands, running her fingers along the line of his jaw. She was whimpering now, her body arching as she approached her climax. Legolas redoubled his efforts, his tongue lashing her until she screamed. The elf strained at the ropes that bound his wrists, desperate to touch her, to hold her still under his tormenting tongue. Then suddenly Boromir was beside him, one arm flung over Arwen's hips to hold her still, the other hand tangled in Legolas' long hair. Arwen cried out as she climaxed, her slender body taut as a bowstring, then gradually relaxing.

* * *

Legolas took a deep breath, painfully aroused. Again he tried to free his hands, but the knots held good. His manhood was throbbing, desperate for release. Boromir's strong hand was still tangled in Legolas' hair, and he slowly drew the elf's head round until Legolas was facing him. "I wan to taste her..." Boromir murmured, leaning forwards. Legolas tensed, but Boromir held his head still. He squeezed his eyes shut as their lips met. Boromir was gentle but insistent, and gradually Legolas felt himself relax. His full lips parted and Boromir began to explore his mouth, his beard reddening Legolas' fair skin. Finally, regretfully, the man pulled away. He studies the elf's flushed face and glittering eyes, the pupils hugely dilated with arousal. "By all the gods..." Boromir whispered. His hand still tangled in Legolas' hair, Boromir got to his feet, pulling the elf's head backwards. He was naked. Realising what was going to happen next Legolas began to struggle, but the ropes bit cruelly into his wrists, and Boromir held his head still. "No, please..." he began, then gasped with pain as Boromir tightened his grip, pulling Legolas' hair unmercifully. "He is not to be hurt" Arwen said softly. "Legolas, I want you to submit. I know this is hard for you, but I insist." Deathly pale, Legolas stopped struggling. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted.

* * *

Boromir's strong fingers traced his full lips with surprising gentleness. "Be calm," he murmured. Legolas shuddered as Boromir's erect manhood brushed his lips, but he made no move to resist, meekly submitting as Boromir's cock filled his mouth. Still holding the elf's head, Boromir began to move his hips very gently backwards and forwards. Arwen slipped off the couch, coming to kneel beside Legolas. Her slim fingers stroked his cock, still iron-hard despite everything Boromir was doing. "I think you enjoy being forced to submit," she murmured in Elven. "I think you enjoy being helpless, being used. Where is your pride now, Prince?" Legolas tensed.  
"Easy, Legolas," she soothed. "You will receive your reward. There is just one final barrier you must cross". His eyes widened as he realised what she meant, but he couldn't do anything. His cock pulsed in her hands, defying him, and he closed his eyes in humiliation. "You do see, don't you?" Arwen whispered. "There is much joy in submission."

* * *

Boromir groaned as Legolas' tongue flickered over the head of his cock. He began to move his hips faster, gasping as the elf pleasured him. Within moments he cried out, throwing his head back as he climaxed. Legolas swallowed the salty fluid that filled his mouth, and Boromir withdrew, dropping into a chair. Arwen swiftly untied the ropes that bound Legolas' wrists, and he crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself. His fair hair fell forwards, hiding his face. "Look at me" Arwen said gently. Trembling, Legolas obeyed. His face was streaked with tears of humiliation, but his manhood was still hard. She handed him a goblet of wine, and he drained it swiftly. Slowly Legolas got to his feet, and Arwen followed suit. "You have passed, Legolas of Mirkwood" Arwen said softly. "You have earned your reward." Legolas looked at her, wide-eyed, and she met his gaze fearlessly.

* * *

Lifting Arwen in his arms, Legolas carried her to the huge bed in the corner of the room. He laid her down gently, and then moved to kiss her. She broke away, and a look of bewilderment crossed his face, quickly followed by anger. Arwen smiled. "I am not made of glass, my Prince," she said softly. There was a long pause, and then Legolas smiled almost savagely. Arwen gasped as he caught her wrists in his hand. She had underestimated his strength, and found that her struggles could not break his grip. Holding her wrists behind her back Legolas kissed her fiercely, his tongue plundering her willing mouth. His other hand caressed her breasts, stroking her soft skin with exquisite gentleness then suddenly pinching her nipples cruelly until she gasped. Arwen moaned against his lips, her body arching against his hardness. Still holding her wrists, Legolas slipped one long finger inside her, making her cry out softly. "Now, lady, _you_ will submit" he murmured in Elven. She could only gasp as his fingers tormented her, slipping inside her and then withdrawing to flutter over her most sensitive flesh.

* * *

Arwen moaned as he Legolas withdrew his fingers, then cried out as he suddenly thrust his iron hardness deep inside her. They both gasped, and then he began to move in and out of her tightness. Arwen clung to him as he began to move faster, plunging the full length of his cock inside her and then withdrawing it completely. With every movement he was bringing her closer to climax. "Not yet" she gasped in Elven, and he slowed his movements, obeying. Over his shoulder she saw Boromir approach, and knew what he would do. She looked up at Legolas, his eyes gleaming and his full lips swollen from their kisses. "You must submit one final time," she whispered. He looked down at her, and understood. His face paled, but he nodded. The elf flinched as Boromir's strong fingers began to probe him, but Arwen felt him begin to relax surprisingly quickly. She could smell the oil Boromir was using, warm and fragrant, and she could hear Legolas' breathing quickening as he became more aroused. She gasped as his cock pulsed inside her, and then she felt slow movement. Legolas groaned, biting his lip. She felt no extra weight, but knew that Boromir had entered him. They lay still for a long moment, and then, very tentatively, Legolas began to move his hips, his body sandwiched between her softness and Boromir's strength. Legolas groaned, this time with pleasure. He began to move faster, thrusting into her hard and then gasping as Boromir's thick cock impaled him. Arwen heard Boromir groan with pleasure, and then cried out herself as Legolas began to drive his cock in and out of her. Her hands raked his back, feeling the muscles moving beneath his smooth skin. Suddenly Legolas cried out hoarsely, slamming into her until she screamed. As the world exploded into shards of pleasure she heard Boromir shout, and felt Legolas shudder, gasping. A moment later he climaxed, his whole body taut above her. There was a moment of utter stillness, and then Legolas groaned softly, letting his fair head drop onto her shoulder. Arwen held his head, gently stroking his long hair as he gradually relaxed.

* * *

Legolas gasped softly, shuddering as Boromir slowly withdrew, the man falling backwards to lie on the bed beside Arwen. Boromir cupped Arwen's delicate chin in his strong hand, turning her head to look into her eyes and then kissing her gently before releasing her. When Legolas finally looked up Boromir's strong hand caught his chin, stroking his thumb over the elf's high cheekbones and then gently tracing the outline of his lips. Legolas shivered, moving to lie on the bed between Arwen and Boromir. Boromir's lips brushed his, but gently, and, surprising himself, Legolas returned the kiss, feeling his body finally relax completely.

* * *


End file.
